


sinful deception

by lokisadopted



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern AU, Violence, incubus claude, incubus sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisadopted/pseuds/lokisadopted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive, a 17 year old high school student gets plagued by sinful dreams; brought to him by Sebastian, an incubus from hell. When said man suddenly starts working for his parents, Ciel gets sucked into a world of lust and pleasure, yet at the same time deception and secrets. CielXSebastian, AloisXClaude Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

A soft moan filled the empty space, as a slender hand wandered about on the smaller boy's body. "a-ah…" with tightly shut eyes the boy continued to release those pleasured sounds, enjoying the attention his small body was receiving. The hand wandered lower over his companion's stomach, slightly brushing over his hip bones before moving to the boy's thighs, caressing them, placing small kisses and nips upon the pale flesh. The mouth went further up, leaving a trail of small bites and licks before…

Morning came all too soon for Ciel Phantomhive, as his hand shot out of the blanket in order to silence the small alarm clock on his nightstand, he couldn't help but wonder what made him feel so tired –other than the fact that it was once again a Monday morning-.

The dark haired boy yawned, stretched his arms above his head and ran a hand through his hair before dragging himself out of bed in order to put his school uniform on.

As he gazed into the mirror, he noticed a small bruise under his collar bone. "Strange…" he muttered to himself before buttoning up his shirt all the way and putting on blue tie and dark blazer. Giving himself another one over in the mirror, he deemed himself neat enough to go to school.

As he walked into the spacious sunroom, the smell of freshly brewed tea and fresh out of the oven bread assaulted him, and a sigh escaped his lips. "Morning Ciel." His mother greeted him as he took his place at the small round table. He yawned once again before he reached for a slice of bread and the marmalade.

The silence continued at the table, with Rachel simply enjoying her cup of tea and Vincent reading his newspaper, occasionally frowning. Ciel broke the silence. "I'll be at Alois's place after school is that alright?" the blonde woman looked up and into the eyes of her son. "The Trancy boy?" she asked him as Ciel nodded. Without looking up from the article he was reading, Vincent replied for his wife, noticing the reluctance in her voice. "Rachel, let him visit his friend, he'll be home on time right?" for a brief moment his eyes met those of his son. "Of course."

Rachel and Vincent weren't strict parents; of course they would discipline their child if it was needed but otherwise they would grant him the freedom he needed and wanted. Never the less, when it came to Alois Trancy, his mother would get a bit reluctant, it was no secret that the blonde boy was… a bit eccentric in more ways than one.

"Ciel! Good morning." The dark haired teen was greeted by a bouncy blond girl, her green eyes bright and her smile enough to make him smile too. Elizabeth Midford had been his childhood friend, and distant cousin.

"Morning Lizzy, will you be joining Alois and me after school?" she seemed to ponder that for a while before shaking her head. "I can't, I have to go to the library to work on that book report."

Ciel went through the day in almost a dream like state, unable to shake of the feeling that he was forgetting something, and at the same time, knowing the he had seen whatever he had forgotten before.

That night when he was getting ready for bed, Ciel felt a cold shiver and the feeling of being watched. As he crawled into his bed, he looked around his room one last time before dimming the light. Almost as a whisper, he could hear a soft chuckled and a cold yet warm hand caressing his cheek before he fell asleep.


	2. chapter 01: daily lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ciel wakes up to another strange dream followed by a morning visit by his -self proclaimed- best friend Alois. strange things start to happen in his home but is it really only his tired mind playing tricks on him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things that I want to say about this chapter. It is the first official chapter and fist chapters are always a bit boring but don't worry there is actually a plot line.
> 
> To those who are interested: I actually had to look some stuff up to continue because I can't purely base this on my experiences alone (since I did have an incubus a few years ago and he always left me drained even though I never gave him what he wanted.)
> 
> I also bought a new laptop and had to rewrite several parts because I couldn't save them when my computer died. Luckily I had most of it on paper too.
> 
> Now with all of this being said: please enjoy the first official chapter of Sinful deception.

"s-stop please." the skilled hands kept wandering the smaller body even after those words were said. Their meaning being lost in the sinful and lewd way they sounded, the true feelings being hidden and drowned by guilty pleasure.

A purr resonated through the vast darkness, making the boy snap his eyes open only to close again soon after while his neck was thoroughly being taken care of. Gentle kisses, nips and small licks went from his jawline to his collarbones. Only occasionally would here be a suppressed moan of pleasure when the other one would suck and bite at a more sensitive point.

With heavy lidded blue eyes, the younger boy looked up at his assaulter only seeing a dark shadow and a pair of a –eerily glowing- amber eyes. A small whine escaped Ciel's lips when the shadow's hands moved lower, towards the waistband of his plaid pyjama pants, thin fingers brushing over slightly protruding hipbones.

"p-please—" his plea was slightly disregarded when another small bite was given on his neck, this time working its way down over his chest, paying no attention to the small pink nipples of the boy before finally taking ghosting a breath over the sensitive skin near his pelvis bone.

-o-

Ciel woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, his arm shot out from under the blankets to shut it off. A head of messy hair poked out from under the pillow it was hiding under. He ran a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes and finally rolled over to the side of the bed only stumbling slightly when his foot got tangled into his mess of blankets.

Once again he felt more drained than normal, his sleeping habits were perhaps not the best with him only going to bed at around 1 am because a new book or TV series had found his interest but this was just ridiculous. He felt as if most of his energy had been drained, as if he had gone an entire 38 hours without sleep instead of only 18.

There was a knock on his door, and a blonde head poked into the room with a smile on her face. "Ciel sweetie, that blonde boy is here for you." She took a better look at her son, noting the darkening skin beneath his eyes and the slight redness of them probably due to lack of sleep to. "shall I send him upstairs because he is now bothering your father."

Ciel groaned and nodded. "That's fine, just get him away from dad please." He huffed. "anyone spending too much time with Alois is sure to get brain damage after all." His mother scolded him only to crack a smile and shaking her head before leaving his room to let him get ready for school.

Before the blonde boy even had a chance to fully step into Ciel's room, he was assaulted by the dark haired boy's words. "How did you even get here. Scrap that, what are you even doing at my house." The blond took a seat on Ciel's unmade bed and looked around while ciel was buttoning his white dress shirt up.

The blond faked shock as he dramatically fell down on the bed and then rolling over to lay on his stomach, his feet in the air as not to dirty the bed sheets. "Can't I visit my best friend? How you hurt me Ciel."

Ciel scowled as he was tying his tie into a simple 'four in a hand' knot, not bothering with a tidier Windsor or half Windsor knot. "That's self-proclaimed you idiot" though deep down he knew that Alois had a point.

There was always a sort of rivalry between them because of their family names mainly but it was clear a day that the two were best friends. Why else would Ciel put up with Alois's strange behaviour and –sometimes- slightly psychopathic tendencies.

After combing his hair and listening to Alois's blabbering about his new economics teacher –the previous one unfortunately left after only 2 months and no one has heard about him since. Though it is rumoured that he went to a psychiatric ward with a severe depression.- and his odd ways of teaching if you could call it that.

When the two of them arrived at school, Ciel was even more drained than before and only because he had been listening to whatever his friend had to say. Somewhere after 10 minutes he had stopped paying attention and only nodded every once in a while to let it seem as if he was still listening. And apparently by doing that he had agreed to tutor the boy in French every week after school.

He could feel the headache forming already and school hasn't even started yet.

"ah Lizzy." Ciel quickly followed the blonde curls as they walked through the hallway. His hand reached for her shoulder and she turned around, confusion on her face before smiling. "oh Ciel. Hi." He sighed in relief mainly because catching her now mend he didn't have to chase her around the school later and that he had escaped his other blond friend for a few minutes.

"Are you still coming to dinner later on?" since the Midfords and Phantomhives were very close it was not all that strange for them to have regularly scheduled dinners together. A few onlookers eyed them sceptically, due to their close proximity to each other surely there was more going on than them being just childhood friends right? That and it wasn't very uncommon in the higher circles for distant relatives to end up together.

The curly blonde nodded enthusiastically a bright smile –as was normal for her- plastered on her face. "Of course we are Ciel. Why would you eve –" she was cut off by the warning bell, signalling that all students must make their way to their respective class rooms.

The whole day Ciel was struggling to keep his eyes open and his mind focussed on what his teachers were saying –which proved more difficult than he anticipated-

After school, he went home with Lizzy to do their homework together in the drawing room before lounging around in the garden until her parents and brother arrived. There was a comfortable silence, only broken by the singing birds and an occasional breeze.

"Ciel…" she hesitated for a moment when his eyes focussed on hers, urging her to continue. "Are you alright Ciel?" her hand went to his face, her fingers brushing the darker skin under his shining blue eyes. "You look so tired and unfocussed." He concern was unneeded he said, he was fine he said, he has been spending too much time reading was his last answer.

Diner went well as always, the conversations were pleasant and the food was delicious but this time, for some reason he was almost relieved when the Midfords took their leave. The securitizing gaze of Elizabeth was a bit unnerving so when he was finally alone in the comforting silence of his room he plopped himself down on one of the colourful beanbags that were huddled in one of the corners.

Letting his head fall back Ciel closed his eyes and sighed heavily. His room has always been comforting to him but lately for the past months he couldn't help but feel some kind of heaviness that enveloped the air around him making the air seem warmer or colder depending on the day.

A cold hand caressed his face and his eyes sprung open, looking around he saw nothing out of the ordinary so he closed his eyes once again, thinking it was only his imagination.

For 5 minutes he just sat there, basking in the silence before he heard a thud snapping his attention back to the real world instead of his mind. One of his books had fallen of his desk. Sebastian by anne bishop he noticed and scoffed, Alois had given him that book as a joke a few years ago. Why it was on his desk though was a mystery to the boy because apparently it was a bit more than just a fantasy romance setting.

He place the book on one of the overly full shelves that lined the upper part of the wall above his desk. A shiver ran down his spine and he took a deep breath to quell the uneasy feelings that overcame him.

It was just his imagination, his tired mind that wanted him to go to sleep. And that is what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys just so you know, I have never read the book Sebastian but I heard about it and I thought it was very appropriate because apparently it is about a half-incubus named Sebastian?
> 
> Anyway there are subtle hints hidden in the chapters and subtle changes that really are important for the plot later on so if you can or want please look for them. So far there are 2 changes in this chapter and 1 hint. If you think you found them and you pm them to me I'll give you an extra preview.
> 
> Well that's all for now sweethearts!


	3. chapter 02: nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unlike the past days where ciel would wake up to a sinful dream, this time he is left with haunting images of horrifying creatures. more paranoia is working its way into Ciel Phantomhive's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and another chapter is here, after months of nothing, here are two in one day. Anyway for those of you who are interested in my progress and want to know when I'm going to post I will be posting on tumblr under the 'sinful deception' tag and possibly the lokisadopted tag too. So if you want to keep updated keep track of those. I will also post my fanart and headcanons there. Including little drabbles and pieces that do not make it to the final editing. So if you want to read those to go to the sinful deception tag on tumblr!

This time there was no sinful dream that was forgotten the moment he woke up, this time there were nightmares. Images of a dark world filled with hideous creatures that were out to get him, humanoid looking monsters with sharp claws and peeling skin. Bright red eyes and hungry looks.

Broken bodies littered cracked desert like floor and the smell of decay hung heavily in the air making Ciel feel nauseous and ready to pass out.

All around him the hideous creatures were eyeing him, standing in a crouch like an animal ready to pounce only to back down when the dark turned darker by a shadow. Ciel turned, looking at dark broken wings, bloody and torn, charred and blackened skin over the thing's arms and torso, its face was marred by open wounds and scars, one fang poking out and a russet pair of eyes completed the horrifying appearance.

The already humid air turned even more stuffy and Ciel found it hard to breath, desperately he tried to inhale as much oxygen as he possible could as his vision was blurring. The thing was stepping closer to him, its crow like feet making soft noises as the claws scrapped against the dry soil.

A clawed hand extended toward Ciel and he could barely make out a grin as he sunk to his knees, hand to his throat as he was slowly suffocating.

-o-

With laboured breaths and gasps, Ciel woke up his eyes snapping open and focussing on the ceiling above him.

It was still difficult to get the much needed oxygen in his lungs, as if something was blocking his airway, or as if someone was pushing the air right back out before he could really get it in his lungs. The dark haired boy tried to roll onto his side, wanting to curl up in a ball and seek some comfort but found It increasingly difficult to do so.

His limbs felt heavy and as if he had lost most of his control over them. His pinkie finger twitched slightly as he tried to move his arm but other than that there was no reaction what so ever.

Ciel began to panic, his mind still stuck in that dream. Thinking the monster had got to him and he tried to scream in protest but nothing came out of his mouth.

'no, no get off, let me go' his mind was desperately yelling what he could not as his eyes were wide and a cold breeze went past his face. He could still faintly smell the horrible smell of dead that clung to the dark world of his dream and it only intensified when the breeze went past.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to get back in control of reality and before he knew it, breathing became easier and a calmness fell over him once again as he drifted off to sleep again. A russet pair of eyes was watching him from the corner, a certain softness in them that gave the room a warm feeling.

Another pair of amber eyes however were lurking around in the dark corners of the room, focussed on the sleeping male

-o-

"Damn Ciel, what did you do last night. You look like you went to one awesome party" Alois patted him on the back Ciel scoffed and turned to walk away from his blond friend who was grinning from ear to ear. It didn't discourage him however as Alois just followed him through the hallway, a slight skip in his step. The energy of the blond made Ciel slightly jealous –with him feeling like he had been dragged to hell and back and ready to fall asleep where he was standing.-

"Shut up Trancy" he muttered taking a seat on one of the windowsills. Looking outside, he noted the dark grey clouds that were rolling in and a frown came on his face. 'rain' he thought and as if on cue a drop fell onto the closed window. This meant that they would be having P.E inside instead of outside. And that meant that he could not just hide behind one of the many bushed or inside one of the many trees near the athletic field/tennis court/whatever place they would be sporting at.

Alois's grin widened, thinking exactly what Ciel was thinking. "Ciel has to sport~" came his sing a song voice only helping in making the Phantomhive boy's mood worse than it already was. He just patted Ciel's head and took a seat next to him, crossing his legs and leaning back against the glass –not at all worried that it would break so it seems-

The day went by in much the same manner as the morning, ciel grumbling and Alois finding pleasure in annoying his tired friend and by the time their 7th and last hour rolled by and it was time for P.E Ciel was ready to drop down and just fall asleep on the floor –no matter how improper it would be-

"We'll be playing indoor football (1) today" announced the teacher, one of the triplets that each taught a different subject here. "Devon, Alexander you two pic the teams while I make sure the goals are correctly opened (2) so we can play without any troubles." As mister Canteburry walked off to one side of the court to pull out one of the built in goals the two boys were picking their teams. Alois was already chosen as he is one of the better footballers in this P.E class despite his slender frame.

Alois used his slender frame and agility to his advantage be it on the football field or just in general and Ciel… well. Despite being slightly slimmer than his blond friend he also had the misfortune of having asthma and a general weaker physique. Knowing how many times they cleaned the top of the gym here –which was never- there was a huge amount of dust piled up on the lamps and windowsills that occasionally floated down whenever a ball came in close proximity to it.

This was why Ciel didn't like sporting inside, there was always the possibility of him getting an asthma attack due to the dust. And everyone knew this, meaning he would once again be picked last, even after the Thawkins girl who was –or so almost everyone assumed- afraid of an oncoming ball. Though he couldn't really blame her, she was small and frail and when the guys got really into it people had to go to the nurse on more than one occasion.

"The teams are made? Let me count." He muttered under his breath and counted the members of each team, and since there were 3 people missing there was an uneven number of players.

"Ok I'll join team Devin. We are a small group so we'll play 5 against 5 and rotate 1 player every 5 minutes." Hearing that, Ciel made his way to the side line only to be stopped in his tracks by a loud "Phantomhive" by mister Canteburry.

"You'll be playing first and will rotate as the third person. Don't think I don't know that you never participate when we are outside." Making Ciel grumble under his breath about annoying teachers and stupid sports.

by the 9th minute Ciel was already exhausted and had to stop to catch his breath. He looked around the field noticing that Thawkins was making her way towards him a concerned look on her face.

"You alright?" she asked as Ciel was still trying to find his breath. "I need to work out more often." He offered her off handily before standing up straight and running back towards the ball.

The game left him more exhausted than he already was and the moment he sank down into the car seat he drifted off to a light sleep only to be awoken 20 minutes later when he arrived home.

Making his way towards his room -instead of the drawing room where he normally would make his homework first thing he got home- he passed by one of the maids who gave him a nervous smile and a squeak when she realised she was in his way. He rolled his eyes at her "It's fine mey-rin"

Finally reaching his room he immediately dropped down onto his bed not even bothering to remove his shoes or tie. He let loose a sigh and relaxed into the softness of his mattress and pillows, into the warmth of his blankets and the coolness of the body next to him.

Ciel shot up at that thought and looked left, only seeing more blanket and pillows not a cool and strong body. He shook his head now fully sitting upright and taking of his shoes, blazer and tie.

Once again he felt a coolness touch his face almost like a hand that was placed upon his cheek and he stood up. Walking over to the pile of bean bags in the corner and flopped down on them. Taking the quilt that was laying on another bag he put it over himself and sank into the embrace of relaxation.

The feeling of serenity didn't last long however. There was a loud bang outside in the hallway and he muttered an annoying "Damnit Mey-rin" he stood up and went to his door, opening it and looking outside to see the extend of the damage this time. If it wasn't for her amazing shooting abilities she would have been fired long ago as a maid.

One of the vases with flowers was laying broken on the ground near his father's study but there was no clumsy red headed maid and Ciel's eye twitched in annoyance.

He closed his door again, intending to go back to his nest of bean bags when he smelled an unfamiliar yet vaguely familiar scent. As if someone had forgotten to throw away a piece of meat that had been laying around in a warm and humid place for days.

Ciel pinched his nose to block out the smell and went to open the window but stopped in his tracks when his eyes caught something in the mirror. Looking closer he saw nothing so he just shook his head.

He could have sworn he saw a person standing behind him in the mirror. A person with gleaming, narrow amber eyes. Why did that seem so familiar though.

He stepped out on the balcony letting the fresh November air fill his lungs. The smell of rotting flesh still slightly clung to him for some reason and it made him grimace in disgust. There were new dark clouds rolling by which meant more rain. This whole day was just fantastic.

A bad night rest, Alois who had been annoying him, rain, P.E, a clumsy maid, and his own mind playing tricks on him.

From the distance, there was still a pair of amber eyes looking at the teenage boy, a predatory look in his eyes as he licked his lips in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: by football I mean the kind of football we play here in Europe and most of the world not Soccer. I use the term football because well I AM from Europe so…
> 
> 2:I don't know if most school have this but I had it in my high school, we had a brand new gym build a few years ago and it has built in basketball rings that can be opened. And the same with the goals for football and hockey and such.
> 
> Also no worries. The Thawkins girl will not be a main character unless people are interested in her that is.
> 
> Now my class was mainly girls with like 6 guys and they all played football or hockey so they were kind of rough and with kind of I mean like "OH SHIT GET DOWN GIRLS!" rough.


	4. chapter 03: defined?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is getting more and more into those strange dreams. perhaps the winged creature is not as horrible as he first thought. Alois however is finally noticing that something is wrong with his blue eyed friend. what will happen when Alois is staying over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello once again sweeties, I'm posting this a bit later than I thought but anyway. Today I'm starting uni and my first class is statistics for psychiatrists. Uch so not looking forward to it.
> 
> But anyway I am actually surprised by how many people sinful deception is read, it is definitely more than I ever thought I would reach but that aside. I want you to know that I am very grateful by all the feedback that I get and the conversations that I can have with some of you. Honestly if there wasn't some participation of you guys I probably would lose all motivation yet again. So honestly the updates are thanks to your kind words and your interest., even if you only say that you liked it or if you say hi. 3
> 
> Important note: so far there are 3 clues hidden in the previous chapters and 1 important symbolism for the story. First one to find them will get the first read of the new chapter and some smutty fan-art. Just Pm them to me.
> 
> Also I made the first drafts of my design of Sebastian's form when he is not in Ciel's dreams or in a physical form.

There it was again, that horrid smell, the heath and the lack of oxygen. The feeling of dread however was a lot less than the previous nights. The chill that normally accompanied this world was slightly less noticeable. Ciel felt more relaxed now.

He took the time to look around, trying to breath evenly and deep as to control his breathing as much as possible. There definitely weren't as many of those monstrous creatures as before, only a few were wandering about with the occasional glance at the blue eyed boy.

He slouched, trying to make him as small as possible while still walking carefully on the dry and cracked ground. He winced and stepped back before looking down and seeing what had caused him pain. A sharp black talon was glistening in the dim purple-ish lighting.

Perhaps Ciel should have been more worried than fascinated with the little piece of sharpened Keratin. Twisting it around in his hand -trying to figure out what animal was large enough for a talon as big as his own fingers- he tried to ignore the dull ache in his foot where it had cut him.

A sudden scraping sound startled the boy, making him drop the sharp claw. Ciel turned around, trying to locate the source of the sound.

In the distance there was a tall looming shadow that made the other creatures scatter, run and cower in fear. His body was ready to flee, but there was something reassuring about the presence, something warm and comforting.

It made his eyes feel droopy and it felt as his he was floating. The closer it got, the more Ciel could see the features and soon he realised that he had seen it before. The first time he dreamt of this place. The burnt creature with one broken wing.

When the creature was close enough, it reached out its hand. Instead of flinching away from the warm skin, Ciel leaned in closer, relishing in the warmth.

A hum of approval broke the silence that now engulfed them. After Ciel had closed his eyes, leaning into the touch of the creature everything had gone silent as if sound had been drained of that world.

A warm hand ran through Ciel's hair, as the other wandered down his neck and clothed chest. The blue eyed boy opened his eyes again, focussing them on the pair of russet eyes. The creature's mouth moved and ciel furrowed his brows when he heard nothing at first.

"—l, -iel, Ciel" finally he heard his name.

"Ciel honey, it's already 10." His mother was sitting at the edge of the bed, turned towards him and with a hand on his shoulder. The same hand that had gently shook him awake.

Groggily and still half a sleep he looked at the blonde woman that was Rachel Phantomhive trying to figure out what she just said. His mother frowned, and put a hand against his neck, to feel his temperature.

"Oh sweetie—" she said as she pulled back her hand after a few seconds. "—perhaps it is better to let you rest." She frowned again and stood up, brushing down the small creased that had formed in her blouse. Ciel nodded numbly, still trying to awaken.

Somewhere during the afternoon he was awoken once again by the sound of his father's voice. "it's just exhaustion Rachel. You know how that boy is." The blonde woman's voice quickly replied in a hushed tone. "We don't know that Vincent, what if he really is sick?"

Ciel groaned and threw his arm over his eyes, shielding them from the harsh sunlight that lit up the room.

His mother was immediately at his side, one of her small hands at his neck, checking his temperature. Ciel swatted the hand away, grumbling that he was fine and just tired from staying up too late.

-o-

"Tell me Mister Michaelis, do you have any previous experience as a secretary or Personal assistant?" Vincent Phantomhive analysed the dark haired male that was sitting in front of his desk. After his previous P.A had left a week ago, he took it upon himself to look for another immediately.

For 2 days now, he has been interviewing men and woman to find someone suitable so far he has not yet seen anyone more convincing than Amberlyne Thawkins and Alexander Wylke.

"I do indeed have some previous experience. I worked as a secretary at the Blackwood corporation for 2 years before moving away. If you look at my resume you'll see some great reviews from the higher-ups." The man smiled politely and Vincent took his time to really take in mister Michaelis's appearance.

He looked decent enough with a pair of russet eyes framed by simple black rimmed glasses. His hair; a dark inky black and fairly neat although a bit long. –not that he or his son were ones to talk as their hair was also slightly longer than what was deemed proper for males of a high social standing.-

His speech was clear and polite with the proper intonation and pronunciation. An air of no nonsense hung around him.

Vincent finally looked over the application and read the review of Raphael Blackwood. "This is quite impressive if I may say so. What made you apply here?" the interview went smoothly with several more standard questions and a few that would only apply for someone if they were to be the Phantomhive P.A.

Finally after another 10 minutes everything important had been asked and he was escorting mister Michaelis back to the door of his office., "well I'll be in contact with you." Vincent –while shaking the gloved hand- paused.

"how well can you work with distractions?" Russet eyes glanced back thoughtfully, trying to figure out a plausible answer.

"Fairly well—" he decided "after all I grew up with younger siblings." He smiled one last time, shook the hand once again and was out the door, ready to be escorted by one of the security guards that also accompanied him up.

-o-

Ciel was looking at the papers on his father's desk, thoroughly examining every single one of the faces, names and previous professions. His blue eyes glared at some of them, not content with what was written or the appearance of the person, while other times he nodded with approval.

After looking them over one more time he pointed to one. "that one" he said and took a seat in one of the sofa's that were scattered throughout the office.

The application he had picked was one of a fairly young woman in her late 20's. Amberlyne Thawkins. Her blonde hair was neat and pinned up in a professional but not uptight way and her green eyes were sharp and wise, her clothes were –as far as he could see on the small photo- professional and stylish.

The best part however was that she already had experience as a P.A., that she had great reviews from her previous boss and on top of that, no encounters with the law.

Yeah she was definitely his favourite, intelligent and pretty. Of course that would be the one, after all, Ciel always had so much fun bothering his father's Personal assistants.

Vincent looked at the smug grin on his son's face. "Don't even think about annoying her Ciel Phantomhive."

-o-

The following week, Ciel was not allowed anywhere near the blonde woman which initially made him pout. But it was only after realising that the woman was not what he expected her to be that his disinterest grew and he once again receded into the confines of his room.

One too many times his mother had scolded him for that –not really meaning it though- but for appearance sake, he still attended the boring dinners with the business associates of his parents. Which 17 year old could honestly say that they enjoyed dressing up in their finest clothes only to sit still and be quiet during an awkward and tense dinner a whole evening. Yes that is what he thought: none.

Alois has been visiting more often too, blatantly ignoring the slight frown his Rachel as he displayed is eccentric personality. Today was no different. The two boys were sitting in the bean bags in his room, watching the big flat screen TV that hung on the wall.

"-and then Luca just threw the book at me and locked his door." Alois has been sulking the whole time, apparently his brother has been quite upset with him recently and he was not taking it well.

Ciel hummed, trying to sound interested while his eyes were fixed on the cartoon. Something about a purple dog that went through some very strange things.

"are you even listening to me?" the voice came out slightly louder and angrier than intended, Ciel however did not flinch, he merely looked at the blond from the corner of his eyes.

"God, you're never listening to me for the past month. What is wrong with you" Alois sank further into the clutches of the bean bag, eyes looking outside at the darkening sky.

Ciel said nothing, as he himself didn't really know the answer to that question. The lack of energy perhaps? The restless nights? The fact that… well let's not go there for now.

"It's getting late" muttered Alois more to himself than to Ciel. Both however slightly jumped when they heard a loud thud. Both looked around the room, looking for the source of the sound and noticing that there was a book on the floor.

Ciel rolled out of the bean bag –because honestly how else are you supposed to get back up on your feet- and went to pick up the fallen book.

His brows furrowed when he noticed the title. Sebastian.

"what's with that face." The blond asked as he stepped closer.

"It's just… strange—" Ciel paused, contemplating whether to tell his friend why he was looking slightly worried. "This book has been falling down a lot lately. Is all" He placed it back on the shelf this time, making sure it was all the way in the back so there was no chance of it falling off for any reason what so ever.

"Isn't that the book I gave you? Hah you kept it!" the grin that appeared on the blond's face told Ciel to run, duck anything to avoid the oncoming hug.

In the end, after persuading his parents, Alois was allowed to stay the night –not that they could stop him-

Somewhere during the night, the two had fallen asleep on the sofa of the entertainment room after watching several movies. Alois had his legs sprawled out over Ciel who was laying down on the chaise longue part of the sofa.

And it was only by a pure coincidence that Alois witnessed the strange happenings during Ciel's nights.

He had woken up by a sudden chill in the normally warm room. And after sitting up and getting used to the brightness of the lights that were still partially on he saw a strange shadow standing over his sleeping friend.

The chill got more noticeable the longer he stared at the shadow and after a while he saw pieces of Ciel's hair being moved away from his face. The younger one's brows furrowed in his sleep and whether it was from a bad dream or an unconscious discomfort Alois didn't know.

He quickly scrambled to his feet, running towards the wall to put on the light, hoping that it would at least sooth his nerves a bit after witnessing the display. On his way back, he noticed that the cold atmosphere seemed to have retreated mostly and it was only after a small growl was heard that the room suddenly got warmer again.

It took Alois a while to get back to sleep but the warm feeling that was spreading through him certainly helped in the end.

-o-

"Don't worry." The velvety voice purred into Ciel's ear. "I'll keep him away." The wandering hands were back, this time one in the boy's blue-ish grey hair and the other on his back. He was pressed closer to the other body

"Just relax and let me help you." The hand that was running through his hair wandered to the front and under his t-shirt. The nimble, fingers gently caressed the soft skin of this stomach while the other hand was trying to pull away the piece of fabric that was obstructing the other's view.

Ciel was being laid backward in small steps, ever so often they stopped so the other person's eyes could wander over the boy's face, searching for any indication of waking up.

The back of Ciel's legs hit something soft and he tumbled backwards, his hands instinctively holding on to the first thing they could grab which was -unfortunately or luckily- a pair of soft wings. The other one grunted in discomfort at the pull and he fell forward too right on top of the smaller boy.

He relaxed against the small body, fascinated with the beating of the heart and the feeling of that small chest that was going up and down with every breath, the heated skin of the teenager was however rapidly cooling down.

Ciel tried to observe the man that was laying on top of him, not once was he able to see any features other than his eyes or his mouth which was definitely annoying but it gave him room for his own imagination to run wild. The sinful feeling that he got when he was being teased, the guilty pleasure… he preferred these moments to those in that cold and dark place.

The winged creature sat up suddenly, and looked around, the eyes narrowing.

"He's mine" he growled at what seemed to Ciel as nothing. "don't even think about getting near him again you vile creature."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is another chapter. So did you guys think that Sebastian was going to be picked as the P.A. immediately? Well nop sorry because that would just not work with what I have planned. Anyway as stated above I am starting uni today and I am very excited. I should be asleep already since it is 00:32 right now. But here I am posting this thing. –sigh- what is wrong with me.


	5. chapter 04: dreaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> memories resurface, Amberlyne Thawkins is not the woman they thought her to be and cold presences are becoming more dominant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello there, sorry for the delay.  
> I started Uni and so far my favourite classes are social psychology and methods of scientific research (which is not as boring as it sounds. Really) I started writing on this chapter on Monday but I was really worried because normally I get all sorts of updates from ff. with story followers and stuff and they always make me smile. But for the past week I haven't had a SINGLE one. Turns out gmail decided they were spam. And that is why I haven't been seeing them in my mail box. I was seriously worried and sad. Because I thought you guys didn't like it anymore. I write this for you guys, not for me.
> 
> Anyway here is the next chapter of sinful seduction!

"ah-ahn—" Ciel's moan was breathy and barely audible. His eyes were closed in pleasure and his back was slightly arched in order to get more get more of those hands. He bit his lip when another moan was threatening to spill. There was still that embarrassed flush on his cheeks. Even after several dreams wherein he was being pleasured by that dark shadow.

Perhaps it was the fact that it had no definite features because they always seemed to be changing. Sometimes he would be tall with broad shoulders. Other times he would be of a slender build and more near his whopping 1m 73.

Nimble fingers were paying –for the first time- attention to the small pink nipples. First there were some experimental touches. A soft fleeting stroke over them, a bit of rubbing and then finally slightly tugging at them. It was as if this was all knew for the creature as if it was not familiar with the human anatomy –well mostly that is.-

A skilled tongue was abusing a certain sensitive spot on the boy's neck in hopes that the boy would finally let his voice be heard. "won't you moan for me?" the sultry voice whispered against the skin, it made Ciel shiver slightly. Oh what a voice could do.

Still while the shadow was making sure to pleasure the boy in all the good ways without even touching his privates, Ciel was reluctant to let his voice be heard

One particular tongue movement however made the teenager gasp and groan slightly, again arching his back to encourage the touches.

"m-more" he groaned out, trying to focus on something else than all the different kinds of stimulations. A slender hand finally wandered to the waistband of his pants, tracing the skin and grinning against his neck. Nimble fingers slipped inside and over the patch of curly hair, barely brushing against the base of the boy's cock. His hand slipped lower, softly brushing over the length, enough to feel it but not enough to satisfy.

The figure leaned back, his hand slipping back up and his rosette eyes met deep blue ones. Ciel was slightly panting, and when he felt his pants being pulled lower, his eyes widened in slight fear. A bit of a glazed look overcame his features and he winced.

"stop" he ordered, "stop it, let me go"

-o-

Ciel woke up, his face centimetres away from Alois's and really he shouldn't be surprised anymore because he had woken up in worse situations before. Some a bit harder to explain to his parents than others so why was he suddenly screaming now?

Perhaps it were the lingering memories and feelings of his dream, or perhaps it was because the blonde was actually groping his ass this time.

Said blond grumbled and opened his blue eyes, glaring at the other who was trying to escape the clutches of his friend. "—the fuck Ciel, why'd you scream." It was no secret that Alois was horrible when he just woke up. Not only was his tongue sharper but sometimes he could become aggressive.,

"get your hands off my bottom" Ciel almost shrieked. Te blond did as told but his hands rested upon Ciel's lower back, not wanting to let go. The glare was still present and the other boy gulped.

Ciel took deep breaths, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart and laid his head back down on the pillow.

"why are you hugging me?" he finally asked. Alois squeezed a bit and snuggled closer, his murderous intent almost completely forgotten. "you're warm" he simply said.,

-o-

The rest of the morning passed in an awkward way, well for Ciel that is. After waking up from his own memories and finding his best friend cuddled up to him with his hands on his ass he couldn't fall back in his normal routine.

he was sitting in the sun room, enjoying his cup of lemon tea and his book when he heard several sounds outside in the hallway. Now normally he would just ignore them, because it would only be mey-rin but the red haired maid was currently cleaning up his room so she couldn't be in the hallway on the bottom floor.

Opening the door slightly he peeked outside. His blue eyes scanned the hallway, there were several vases that were laying on the floor, the flowers scattered around them. One of the doors was open and if Ciel was correct, that was the bottom floor library. The same room where the valuable and old books were being stored to protect them from the harsh light. He scoffed and went to investigate.

Peeking his head around the corner of the doorpost, he looked inside the dark room. It took his eyes a few seconds to start adjusting a bit and when they did he saw a dark shadow moving around. Against his better judgment he turned on the light, wanting to know who was messing around with the Phantomhive book collection.

The person shielded their eyes from the sudden light and Ciel narrowed his eyes after recognising the person.,

-o-

"Angelina, why were you in the second library? In the dark?" after Ciel recognised the shadow in the room he had called his mother. Because who would be able to deal better with Angelina Durless than her own sister.

The red haired woman pouted, and sipped her cup of tea. "I was just looking for something." 'well that doesn't sound suspicious at all' Ciel thought as he rolled his eyes and continued reading. Every so often shifting his gaze towards his mother and aunt who were sitting on one of the garden sofa's

Angelina sighed, and put her cup down. "Recently, some rumours have been appearing about the Phantomhive name—" she paused and looked at her folded hands. "—I was trying to find out if they were real." This peaked both Rachel's and Ciel's interest.

Angelina's eyes drifted towards her reading nephew and the blonde woman's gaze soon followed. A frown appeared on her face. "you don't mean—" she was quickly cut off by an "exactly that" and silence followed, only broken by the flicking of a page.

"Perhaps we should talk to Vincent about this matter." Behind the book, Ciel frowned.

-o-

"Hello Ciel" the blonde haired woman took a seat in front of him. After almost a week, he was finally allowed to interact with the new P.A. of his father and Ciel frowned. That smile was fake, the soft look on her face was forced, her eyes were hard and her posture uptight. The way she sounded was a forced polite tone.

Ciel scowled and ignored her, preferring to keep his attention on his laptop. "I heard you will be graduating high school this year?" the poor attempt at a conversation made Ciel snort. Earning him a slight scowl from Amberlyne.

Once again Ciel ignored her, having lost his interest in her a few days ago. He continued his typing, wanting to finish his report for his chemistry class before diner.

"Vincent—mr Phantomhive tells me that you are exceedingly clever. One of the best students of your grade. That is pretty impressive." He clicked his tongue but said nothing else.

Now perhaps he was being a bit childish but that was not his problem for the moment. The blonde woman leaned closer to him. "look here, I am trying to make a good impression on your dad. Work with me and I'll give you something nice." Her hand gently brushed over his –the one that was not occupied by the laptop.-

His scowl deepened and he pushed the hand away repulsed with that kind of behaviour. "just like the others" he sneered before standing up, his chair scraping against the wooden floor.

"I'll be in my room." he simply announced before picking up his laptop and book. With one last sneer at the woman, he stepped out of the room. Rachel was frowning at Vincent who was looking at the Thawkins woman.

"what was that about?" Vincent's stern voice sounded through the previously empty room. his son's sudden anger had not gone unnoticed to him.

-o-

The whole way to his room, Ciel felt dirty. Because after that dream, after those hidden memories resurfaced he couldn't help but be reminded of them., what was wrong with him when he picked her. He should have just chosen that dark haired man. He looked qualified enough. But noo he just had to go for the pretty blonde.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Mey-rin, are you ready in my room?" he opened the door further and stepped in waiting for the red haired maid to reply. When no reply came he just walked towards his desk and sat down.

After putting away his laptop and book he laid down on his folded arms. It was almost instantly that he felt a warm presence on his shoulder moving back and forth. Almost resembling a massage. It left a tingling sensation running through his shoulders and his upper back. Ciel relaxed under the warm presence. His tense muscles were loosening up and warmth spread through his body. 'This isn't all that bad.' Ciel thought.

"Is that you?" he asked on impulse. The feeling was familiar and the 'hands' felt exactly the same as those in his dreams. The movement on his shoulders stopped and his hair moved ever so slightly indicating that the attention was no on the soft tresses.

There was no sound, only that warm feeling and it made Ciel smile slightly. The warm 'hand' that ran through his hair was reassuring and if it were possible the boy would have purred. –despite his obvious distaste for cats-

"Can I know your name?" at that the sensation was suddenly gone and Ciel was left feeling a cold breeze around his body. He shivered slightly and stood up to close the window. This however proved difficult for it was already closed. Where did the breeze come from?

He looked around but saw nothing. Even the door was closed shut. He groaned in annoyance but went to pick up the dark blue fleece blanket he often used when tumblr-ing late at night.

A cold feeling spread through him as he walked back towards his desk and a shiver ran down his spine. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, making him fall onto the ground. Ciel looked dazed as he tried to sit up again. This however was being prevented, by what he did not know but frankly it was making him panic.

His whole body was starting to feel cold, and a sense of fear ran through his body. When he tried to swing his arms at whatever that was keeping him down they too fell immobilized next to his body.

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hello guys, sorry that I have to cut it off here but well I just feel horrible all of a sudden and I couldn't continue no matter how much I tried. So please forgive me. I promise to update again next week so please look out for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : hello once again my lovely readers, perhaps this comes out a bit earlier than expected but this is due to the fact that one of my class was cut short and ended at 10 am instead of 11. Yay for university~ no one has yet complained about these little notes about my life so hey why not continue. I feel like a coffee shop AU fanfic character., seriously.
> 
> Anyway enjoy chapter 5!

His whole body was starting to feel cold, and a sense of fear ran through his body. When he tried to swing his arms at whatever that was keeping him down they too fell immobilized next to his body.

His breath hitches as the pressure on his chest grew, it made it hard to breath and panic was evident in his eyes.

Ciel opened his mouth in order to scream but no sound came out; only a breathless sort of gasp. What triggered the sudden change in atmosphere though, was it his curiosity? After all, curiosity killed the cat or so they say. Some things were better left unknown.

His eyes were wide when he finally caught a glimpse of a silhouette. It was definitely larger than himself that's for sure –then again, even Alois was taller, and Lizzy had been too for quite a big part of their youth. So no surprise there.-

'I'm sorry' he repeated over and over in his head, his eyes wide. The deep chuckle that followed did it for the boy. He started trashing against his restraints, trying to break free, or at least reach for the mobile phone that was still in his left pocket.

A prickling, stinging sensation just fuelled his panic, it felt as if sharp claws were digging into the skin of his arms; as if telling him to stop, to not make this any harder than it was.

There was a knock on the door and a quiet "Young master?" before the red haired maid stepped into the room. behind the big glasses her eyes widened at the state of the young Phantomhive boy.

"Young master what are you doing on the floor." She quickly stepped closer to help him off the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief however and slapped the offered hand away. Not wanting to accept the otherwise well needed help. His pride was hurt, because something had gotten the better of him. Making him submit against his will.

He stood up, his face hard and walked towards his desk where his laptop was taking up most of the only free space still left. His hands gripped the dark wood, his knuckles turning white. "what is it Mey-Rin" his back was still turned towards the stunned red haired woman.

"ah- I well—" she nervously fumbled with the apron of her dress. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Master Vincent want's to speak to you, he tried calling but you didn't pick up." He nodded and with one last deep breath turned around. A quick muttered "thank you" went barely unheard as he made his way out of the room as quick as acceptable without looking panicked.

"Is something amiss young master?" the soft tone in her voice made him stop in his tracks. His head lowered and for a split second he considered talking to her. It was no secret that the Phantomhive servants were seen as some sort of extended family.

But he shook his head no. "Everything is alright Mey-Rin"

Ciel ascended the staircase, making his way to his father's study that was located on the third floor of their mansion.(1) Ciel rubbed his left arm, still feeling the pressure of those hands and nails on his skin.

He was somewhat glad that he decided to wear the long sleeved version of his school's jumper instead of the short sleeved one. Because he was sure there were little flecks of dark red blood soaking through the white fabric of his white button up.

Knocking on the big wooden door always felt kind of special ever since he had been a child. Because this was his father's domain, the man he looked up to and that big imposing door only fuelled his admiration. It made him feel important too.

Ciel was greeted by a bright smile, a smile so much like his own –when he smiled that is.- Vincent stood up from his chair and went to sit in one of the arm chairs in the middle of the room.

Ciel took a seat in the chair he normally occupied, the one that had a view of the big window behind the desk.

"Amberlyne Thawkins." He simply said and slid a paper over the glass coffee table. Ciel scowled "what of that woman?" The older man smiled and nodded to himself

"I take it you don't like her at all?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer. It was fairly obvious after the exchange earlier today. The blonde woman certainly got a few comments from him and his wife.

He clicked his tongue. "No, no I don't. she's vile, fake, just another greedy little bitch."

"I noticed—" he paused, looking for the right words. "the choice is up to you." He told his son. "she got her warning—" he was cut off by Ciel.

"Fire her" he told his father. Why did he get the choice? Ciel was a clever boy, very smart, very good at judging a character and if the boy didn't like someone, he was going to make sure that person ran and never came back.

It was easier this way, less lawyers to use and less court visits.

-o-

"Oh come on, just once Ciel. Please? I'm your best friend." Ciel scooted farther away from the Blonde boy, creating as much distance as possible on the small school desk.

"That's self-proclaimed you freak." The other students didn't even look at the exchange anymore. Already too used to the commotion the two of the caused on an almost daily basis.

Most of the time it was Alois's form of affection that set Ciel off. Other times it would be one of his annoying habits. Either way, it was always the blonde that started it.

"Are you truly that stupid. Think of all the rumours." Ciel turned away from Alois and squished himself against the wall.

Now everyone knew about the rivalry between the Trancy's and the Phantomhive's that has been going on since the Victorian era -Though no one really knows what it is about.- so it was very surprising when the Trancy boy immediately latched onto the Phantomhive heir.

"But it's been so boring at home now that luka is on a boarding school. And come one, no one even cares. I come to your house all the time." Ciel slapped his forehead and sighed.

"no means no." he simply said and tried to focus on the math problems that were written in his book.

-o-

When Ciel got home from school, the mansion was bustling with activity. Mey-Rin was running around with several cleaning utensils, Finny was following her, there were angered shrieks and the sound of heals clicking on a marble floor.

He furrowed his brows and went to the source of the activity. What he found was well, either comical of just plain weird.

Amberlyne Thawkins was yelling something in angered German –or so he thought-, pacing across the marble floor and occasionally picking something up from a pedestal or the bookshelves only to throw it on the floor.

Vincent however was trying to ignore the tantrum that was being thrown by his former Personal assistant. When his son entered the room, he smiled brightly. "Welcome home." He told him and beckoned him to come closer.

Ciel carefully avoided the path of the blonde and took a seat on the windowsill near the chaise longue his father was occupying.

"gave her the sack?" he simply asked as he observed her behaviour a bit more in detail. Yep his first impression was totally wrong. But then again a paper can only say so much.

Finally after what seemed hours everything became quiet again as the woman stormed out of the room with her laptop bag in her hand. There was a startled female shriek –most probably Mey-Rin's- when the door slammed shut again.

"that went better than expected" Vincent told Ciel. The boy nodded.

" Do you have someone else in mind?" he asked the older man.

"Sebastian Michaelis, he's a bit younger, 25 but has a good review and a wonderful presence. Much better than Miss Thawkins." Ciel nodded, he had seen the application, he did indeed seem fit for the job.

"Could you sign this paper dad?" Ciel fished a slightly crumpled paper out of his school bag, the logo of his school printed on the top. "It's for the trip to the botanic garden."

-o-

For the past week, ever since that frightening experience, Ciel dreaded going into his room because that seemed to be the centre of his troubles. The warm presence had disappeared the day he asked for a name. and it was now replaced with a near constant chill that invaded his room.

He tried to stay awake as long as possible, keep the room as bright as possible and bundled himself up into his quilt whenever he sat down in his bean bags.

His dreams however were almost always invaded by that foul smelling world, with the horrid creatures. No longer were they pleasant and he no longer felt protected from it all.

Many times, Ciel had thought about talking to someone about it, Elizabeth, Mey-Rin, his mother, heck even Alois had crossed his mind once or twice. But not once did he go through with it.

Mainly because he still tried to imagine that it was just his tired mind that played tricks on him. Once or twice he thought about looking up what could be plaguing him but that just terrified him more.

Because if he found something that means there really was something he could not physically see and that terrified him even more.

The unknown was better left unknown, well for as long that's possible that is. At some point there is no denying anymore that something is real and another thing isn't. but that aside.

Thinking about what could happen, knowing that something could be haunting him, following him, looking at him, at any moment without his knowledge…

Perhaps he was over thinking it, exhaustion made his mind stray to subjects he'd rather avoid.

As Ciel sank down into the warm clutches of his duvet there was –for once- no menacing presence, no weird cold and no shivers. It was a welcome change and for the first time that week he felt like he could just go to sleep without any care in the world.

And just like that, within minutes he fell into a near dreamless sleep.

-o-

The following morning, for once, Ciel woke up fully rested and refreshed, he blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get used to the light that was invading his room. a relieved smile graced his face –instead of that usual smirk or grin- as he stretched his arms over his head.

His phone –that had been laying on the nightstand- buzzed and upon checking it, he saw he had 3 missed calls and 7 texts. All from Alois Tancy –with the exclusion of on text message from Elizabeth-

"What was so important that you had to—" he was however quickly cut off by the blonde's ecstatic voice yelling for the whole world to hear. Ciel had to move the piece of technology away from his ear as he listened to the loud ramble of the boy.

"ok so you know how I've been so lonely ever since luka is gone because well you know how my dad is and stuff. So the old man has actually gotten me my own butler isn't that amazing I mean not even you get your own butler but then again you got your parents and stuff. But get this. That man is hot." Ciel rolled his eyes and just put the mobile phone down on his duvet and put it on speaker.

Ciel was slightly tempted to say something along the lines of 'you homo' but refrained from doing so. Who was he to talk when he was dreaming about being pleasured by a man.

"he's very anti-social though, but I can fix that. And now the biggest plot twist of all. It's one of mister Canteburry's brothers. –the hot one though because there is always a hot one-

This peaked Ciel's interest. "ah really now?" there was a hum of confirmation. now that the blond had quieted down slightly it was easier to hold a normal conversation.

"You're not kidding right, Canteburry's Brother is your new butler." Something alike to a chocked on chuckle filled the otherwise silent room. "Didn't see that one coming, I mean, I would have expected his brothers to be—" he was cut off by a knock on the door and the voice of his mother.

"Ciel can you come down for a second?" Rachel smiled at the still partly bundled up teenager and waited for him to follow her downstairs.

"Got to go." He simply said and hit the end call button.

-o-

"This is Sebastian Michaelis, my new Personal assistant." Ciel felt awkward standing there -in his blue plaid pyjama pants and his old band t-shirt, his hair still messed up from his wonderful night of sleep and the bare toes that dug into the fluffy carpet.- because everyone was there, well dressed and welcoming.

He cleared his throat, lifted his head and straightened out his back before nodding in acknowledgement. "Welcome to the Phantomhive staff" Ciel said because that was the only reason he too was called down.

After several failed attempts at keeping Ciel away from the new workers –because he apparently found it entertaining to bully them out if he didn't like them- they finally must have found a person that could deal with the bullying.

The dark haired man smiled a bright smile and bowed in a respectful manner that only the well-educated knew.

This could prove to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the British equivalent of third floor here. this is if I am correct the fourth floor for Americans. At school they were very strict about using British English instead of American English because it was a pretentious school in Belgium. And I suppose it kind of stayed. Though I do notice that ever since graduating, I started using more American English too. But I'll always put a little note at the end to clarify which one I am using.
> 
> A/N: so that was it. Sebastian finally made his real appearance –other than the one at the interview.- and from now on the plot can really start to unfold. You'll get more on Ciel's past, the strange rumours, and of course the things that are haunting the poor Phantomhive boy.
> 
> How many of you were expecting Claude to be the new butler of Alois? well he isn't but he will be making his appearance soon to so no worries.


	7. dominant encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel takes Sebastian on a tour of the big City of London and if the exhaustion of the day wasn't enough, he comes home only to be assaulted by whatever creature that is lurking in his bedroom. a wonderful day indeed

“that had to be the most awkward introduction ever. Couldn’t you have at least given me the time to change.” Ciel groaned as he sank down into the soft cushions of the chaise longue that was standing near the corner of the room. 

The absurdness of the whole ordeal was certainly the talk of the day in the Phantomhive estate. The moment Ciel had stepped out of the living room, there were hushed voices, trying to conceal the laughter in them. 

The first thing he did was sulk for a while in his room –still in his pyjamas might I add.-afterwards he found the motivation to get dressed –in a pair of dark slacks, a dark blue t-shirt and a white button up over it- before going downstairs to socialize.

"Not even warning me". He grumbled again, still not over the fact that he was just introduced to someone who would be spending a lot of time in the mansion. That was one thing that Ciel had never grown out off. The childish sulking of his that would send his aunt in a fit –squealing things about him being too cute, wanting to pinch his cheeks or just eat him up.- and it was needless to say that this bothered the boy quite a lot. 

Stepping into the sun room, he took his seat on the right side of his mother and the left of his father –now sitting next to the new man though- from the corner of his eye he observed Sebastian. His appearance was slightly upsetting, not because he was hideous or overly neat –no scratch that, because he couldn't find a single crease in his shirt, nor did he see a hair that was out of place- 

It was the fact that Sebastian Michaelis –God even the name sounds off- was absolutely perfect, dark inky tresses framing his face, russet eyes that shone bright. That made Ciel pause. Russet? He frowned slightly attracting the attention of his father who was now sitting in front of him had he seen this man before? –besides this morning and on the applications that is- 

“Ciel won’t you be Mr Michaelis’s guide?” he snapped back out of his thought and focussed on his father. 

“pardon?” he asked. 

“Well you see, I am relatively new in London since I arrive a few weeks ago. I haven’t had the chance to explore yet.” The polite smile was directed at Ciel and internally he scoffed. –even his articulation was near perfect- 

When the blue eyed bot didn’t reply his mother –who send a smile towards the dark haired guest- gently smacked his leg under the table “yes I suppose I could give you a tour of the most important places. 

His parents smiled brightly, clearly delighted with the polite behaviour of their son. Taking the time to put his busy –hah as if- schedule aside to be the tour guide of a new employee –an important one none the less-

“wonderful, you have a free day next week right?” his mother was smiling brightly at him. The urge to scoff once again was almost unbearable. 

“Yes I do” 

-o-

The next few days went by in a blur, Ciel was still doubting if those days had actually happened because he could hardly remember anything. He knew he went to school, had another argument with Alois and his almost daily molestation session by said boy. 

That’s it, anything else was a complete blur. Did he have breakfast with his parents or were they busy again? Had he spend time with his childhood friend Elizabeth? Did he do his homework? Yes he probably did because he would surely remember a harsh lecture by his teachers. That was something no one could forget.

Despite the dullness of it all, Ciel couldn’t help but feel more energetic than when he lived his busy life. With tutor sessions for Alois, the times he would help his father with some of the paper work, the evenings he spend with his blond friend –which were probably more exhausting than any other activity he could think of right now.- 

But today was his day off, and he would spend it with the new P.A. from his father. 

“just wonderful” he muttered to himself as he was buttoning up his dark grey sweater vest. “I could read that new book today, but no…” he was still grumbling when he walked down the hallway and towards his father’s office 

“I’ll be going now” he told him as he stepped into the familiar room. his father hummed in acknowledgment, his eyes still focussed on the screen of his laptop “I’ll be home by 6 most probably, if not I’ll call?” the statement was almost offered, hoping that his dad would say something about getting home earlier but alas. 

His father focused his blue eyes on his son and offered him a smile. “that’s fine Ciel, have fun”

With a last nod of his head, Ciel stepped out of the room and made his way downstairs. Looking out of the window he noticed that today was a particularly nice day. A few white clouds lazily rolled by, a few birds –mainly sparrows and crows- flew past that large windows. Lately there was an increase in crow population on their ground without any reason that they could think of. 

They sometimes freaked the boy out though. He would be sitting on a windowsill and from one of the tree branches -that hung near his window- he could see one or more of those black birds staring at him; following his every move. Those were the times when he would close the curtains before the sun would set. –because in all honesty, he liked looking at the darkening sky, there was something very relaxing about the changing colours. Especially since they would change so very slow but it still managed to surprise him because of the sudden difference. 

The whole ride to the busy city was quiet, no small talk was made by Ciel nor by the driver –who was on any other occasion a very chatty person.-. Ciel was pensively staring out of the window of the car, his mind enveloped by the feeling of recognition, of déjà vu. 

-o-

In all honesty, it wasn’t that bad, exhausting yes because Sebastian insisted on going by foot almost everywhere. They met up in Greenwich park where they walked around for a while before walking down and towards the Thames to get on one of the tourist boats –which Ciel absolutely dreaded because there were all sorts of people that he didn’t particularly liked-

They got of near the London Eye –which would be their last stop- and that’s when Ciel started his task as a personal guide. He showed the dark haired man the house of parliament, the big ben, number 2 downing street, Trafalgar square, saint James park, the Buckingham Palace, Saint Paul’s cathedral. He took him to Oxford street and Piccadilly, showed him the Tower of London and basically any other tourist place he could think of. At the end of the day the poor boy was exhausted. 

There was a reason why he had brought his Oyster card, after all any form of long lasting physical activity and him didn’t get along all that well. 

After an incredibly slow ride on the London eye, Ciel was glad to finally get back to his home, wanting nothing more than to escape the busyness of the city

The first thing he did when he walked through the front door was take of his shoes and coat, the second was to go get a snack from the kitchen. Preferably a piece of freshly baked cake but at this point he would even gladly settle for a bag of crisps or even an apple. 

After grabbing his snack –which in the end turned out to be a bowl of sugared yoghurt and fruit- he went to his room, dumped his bag near the door and dropped down face first onto his bed. 

It was an exhausting day, not only did he have to keep up with the taller male –damn his own shorter legs- but he also had to put up with the wonderful people that were called tourists (1)

He stayed that way for several minutes, unmoving, still face down on the bed until he heard a soft shuffling sound from behind him. Ciel turned around, ready to complain but saw no one. He groaned in annoyance. “Not again.” He pushed himself up and into a sitting position, facing the door. 

‘This has been happening way to often’ he thought. Phantom noises and touches were not normal to experience. The room got gradually colder with each passing minute and Ciel shivered. He hugged himself as his eyes darted around the room, trying to find anything that was out of the ordinary. 

From the corner of his eye he saw a shadow and he quickly turned only to find nothing. he kept looking around the room, all the while he was inching backwards towards his night stand where he kept a letter opener –because let’s face it, while it’s not very sharp, it’s still good enough to stab someone in the eye with- 

After the more frequent strange encounters with whatever was lurking in his bedroom Ciel started doing some research which proved to be more difficult than he thought it would be. There were a lot of things that can cause a sudden drop in temperature –most often demons and spirits-

And he certainly hoped that it was the later rather than the first because otherwise his iron letter opener wouldn't do much good. he clutched the pointy object tightly in his hand and started to slowly get up and inched his way towards the door.

A sudden grip on his arm stopped him from going any further and he swung the knife towards where he thought his attacker would be. It sliced through the air and his arm was released from the iron grip. He tried to run the last few meters to the door –damn his big room- but he was stopped in his tracks.   
So the knife hadn't done that much damage –if any at all-. He was pushed up against the wall near his desk. A sudden pressure on his wrist made him drop the knife. A cold breath ghosted over his check.

“Let me go.” He commanded but the pressure remained. His other hand swung out, in the hopes he would his something but it was quickly reunited with the hand that had previously held the knife. And now that both of his hands were held up next to his head and he was unable to move he started panicking. 

His breath started coming out in small gasps as his heart rate sped up with every new touch that he experienced. 

“just enjoy” he heard the faint bodiless whisper near his ear and immediately after a soft and slightly chilly pressure was on his neck. Ciel tried to wiggle away but found himself unable to get anywhere. His hands were trapped beside his head, and what seemed to be a leg kept his legs separated; 

There was another almost desperate attempted to free himself when he suddenly lurched forward. However it only resulted in an uncomfortable strain on his shoulders. Cold fingers ghosted over his face, tracing his cheekbones, ghosting over his tightly closed eyes, and over his parted lips. 

“Let.Go.” he said again. Another breath ghosted over his neck “no.”

Those phantom hands kept wandering over his face, neck, arms, torso and thighs. 

After a while it became obvious to the teen that he really couldn’t do anything about it. He had been grabbed, touched and caressed but never like this, never had he felt this helpless. 

His breath came out is short gasps, his eyes were still screwed shut, as he tried to concentrate on other things than the shivers that ran down his spine, the feeling of dread that overcame him… 

And then he realised that he could move again, that the room had regained its normal temperature and that there was no pressure on his wrists anymore. He opened his eyes, one by one, careful, afraid that he might come face to face with his attacker but there was nothing. 

Ciel stepped away from the wall and picked up the knife again, his eyes darting around, trying to catch any sign of the intruder. A comforting warmth spread through his body and he felt his hair move slightly. Had someone touched it? 

“it’s ok now” the voice seemed to surround him and at the same time it sounded so close. Ciel was still on edge but his shoulders relaxed. Unconsciously he must have known that the danger was gone now. That the new presence was no threat to him unlike the previous one. 

He spend the rest of his evening in the library, surrounded by the smell of books and a warm feeling spreading through his body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): Yeah I don’t like the attitude of most tourists, they can be so rude. If I thought the tourists here in Leuven and Antwerp were horrible those in bigger cities are even worse. Granted I am one too but at least I TRY not to be well too much I suppose. Do any of you have the same problem? Or is this just one of my many strange and slightly offensive thoughts?  
> A/N: for those who want the full tour guide, please vote on the poll that will be posted on my profile. I was unsure whether you guys would find it interesting or boring . all the places that were mentioned, were places I used to visit when I went to London with friends. I do not live there so if anyone knows any other nice places that should be included, please do tell me because I will include them in this chapter and I will visit them when I go back this summer (or may, depending on when my friends get their free days from high school)


End file.
